


【小丑】和小丑的三个小时

by Ronan_0259



Category: Batman (Comics)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronan_0259/pseuds/Ronan_0259
Kudos: 1





	【小丑】和小丑的三个小时

哪怕是在罪恶之都哥谭，走在路上被人打晕、装箱也不是什么大几率的事情。尤其是醒来之后发现自己对面坐着小丑。

但这种几率恰好准确的实现在我身上。

我从昏迷中醒来后发现自己双手被反绑，端端正正的坐在一个集装箱内。箱子里有点光线，很暗，但恰恰好可以看到对面的人影。那是一个穿着橘黄色拘束衣的人，这种鲜亮的颜色在哥谭尤为稀少，几乎是阿卡姆的专属。然后我看到他惨绿如同水草一样的头发，苍白的脸和大大的、血红的笑容。

这张脸经常在电视上看到，哥谭人民都认识，他是小丑。碰到双面人企鹅人这种尚存理智的恶棍不可怕，贝恩这种还算讲理的也没什么。但小丑，最反复无常的罪犯，哪怕是蝙蝠侠也猜不出他在想什么。我真的不想被他用撬棍打断一半骨头或者被迫在脸上留下与他如出一辙的微笑。

我觉得我会出现在这里大概是一个错误的误会，我所在的位置应该是预留给别人的。但解决问题前我首先要保证自己能活到那个时候。

小丑之前一直低着头，看来他很了解穿着拘束衣时应当如何让自己保持舒适。但我动作间衣料摩擦的声音大概让他听到了，于是他抬起脸，一双极黑极深的眼睛从眉骨阴影下看过来，几乎是俯视着我。

被小丑直视的感觉就好像被一条巨型鳄鱼盯上，我感觉瞬间后背的皮肤就沿着脊柱层层炸开，手心的汗几乎打湿了绳子。我不会忘掉他的恶行，那些血迹对我自小留下的深刻阴影。心中本能的恐惧被他唤起，但我需要保持冷静，然后计算出能让自己生还几率最大的方案。

小丑皮肤的纹路在白色化学药剂下很明显，因此他微笑前肌肉的动作被那些线条捕捉无疑。涂成一片的红色间裂开一个口子，他的笑容很大，几乎要咧到耳垂，露出两排整齐但发黄的牙齿。

“小睡美人醒了。”他说，用的是气声，带着话剧演员一样夸张的情绪。不过一点也不像吻醒公主的王子，倒像是饿疯之后想要吃掉公主。

要死。

我心中大呼救命，据说这样超人就能听到。但我也很清楚哥谭的黑暗骑士根本不会允许别人插手这里的事物，更何况这里距离大都会那么远。

那就希望哥谭骑士大人能快点发现我了。希望他有追踪小丑。

小丑杀人随心情，但他大概会喜欢有趣的人。我不需要让他一直不对我起杀心，我只需要熬过这几个小时，搞清楚是哪个混蛋把我装进集装箱，然后去警察局报案。

如果顺利我甚至可以拉着小丑一起越狱。

不还是算了。保不住我们是在高速运行的大货车上，然后我会被小丑推下去呢。

“你是小丑。”我想保持冷静，但我清楚地听到自己牙齿打颤的声音，通过骨传导和空气传导在我耳中被放大数倍。

“我当然是。或者我不是吗？如果那样我是谁呢？小丑又是谁？哦哈哈哈哈哈哈……”小丑显然失望极了，因为我是一个害怕他的凡人。但小丑是一个在负面情绪中大笑的人，我看到他深黑的眼球被笑声点上令人生畏的火焰。

“你当然是。”我说，试图用深呼吸带走恐惧和软弱的情绪，但显然我失败了。我应该说点什么……

“我们玩个游戏吧。”

话一出口我就后悔了，和小丑玩游戏可以与和谜语人猜谜语以及和双面人玩抛硬币并称哥谭三大噩梦了。尤其我是主动要求的，瞬间我真的想打自己两个耳光，但我的手被绑着。

小丑大概有点兴致：“玩什么？”

哥谭警察效率真低，我是上学的路上被绑走的，总归会有人发现我的失踪然后报警吧？

“我们两个对视，谁先笑，谁就输了。”

“嗯不好玩。”小丑说。从某种意义上讲他的声音还是好听的，有点类似于砂纸磨擦掉声音，有点哑，并且把尾音咬的很重。但听他说话的人往往恐惧地忘记他的声音。

“就玩一次，就一次。不试试你怎么知道好不好玩。”我杀自己的心都有了，小丑不动手我自己解决自己。真不知道我哪里来的胆子跟这个疯子提要求。

“你明知道我很容易笑出来的，甜心。”他抱怨道。

谁他妈的要当你的甜心。

但他答应了。

于是我们两个大眼瞪小眼的看着对方。光线下他的眼珠剥离了漆黑，点染上青灰色。有点像他的头发，泛着死去的湖水的光泽。如果卸掉那些附着在他脸上的妆容，小丑的五官是很端正的……等等我在想什么，他是小丑，再好看也是一个疯子。

我是笑不出来的，恐惧切断了我腿部的血流，我浑身在高度紧张后绵软无力，双腿合不拢地颤抖。

先笑出来的是小丑，他大笑着，拘束衣限制了他的动作范围，于是他前仰后合的晃动，差点从对面的长椅上摔下来。

“宝贝，真有意思，再来一次哈哈哈哈哈哈再来一次……”

其实我是拒绝的。

一条定理，我告诫自己，任何现在都会成为过去。这个认知让我稍微好受一点，但也只是稍微而已。

这是一个很好的消磨时间的方法，而且似乎危险性不大。我默默地盯着几乎要笑裂的小丑，心里依靠数秒来感受时间的流逝。

我们确实是在货车的货仓里，我的听觉渐渐恢复，能听到外界的一些摩擦声。灯光从车厢缝隙里挤进来，而且有规律的明暗。那现在大概是在晚上，忽明忽暗的灯光表明我们经过的路上有路灯。

哥谭警察的效率被切实的证明了，我早上被打晕带走，现在已经是不知道晚上几点了，还没有找到我。很好，希望他们至少能在我的遗体高度腐烂前找到我。

那边，小丑问我想不想知道他怎么得到脸上那些疤。我他妈一点也不想知道，但不管我说什么小丑总是会讲下去的，所以我就硬着头皮应了一声。

小丑有无数个版本的故事，反正都不是真的。于是我打断他：“这不是真实的故事。”

他瞪大眼睛，恰好经过光线，一瞬间虹膜变成半透明的青灰色，然后重归深黑。

“不，不，甜心，我怎么会骗你呢？”他的表情大概是从三流言情剧的男主角那里学的，带着蹩脚的悔痛和真挚。但我坚持的看着他，然后小丑妥协了。

“有一条定理：坏的一天可以把任何人变成我（one bad day can turn anyone into me）。我是小丑，但在小丑之前我是谁就不重要，因为我现在是小丑，哦哈哈哈哈。”

小丑如何得到那个如同格拉斯微笑的抽象画一般的疤并不重要，重要的事情在于那条疤将他变成了小丑。坏的一天可以有多种版本，但它们起着一样的作用。

“今天一定是我的（bad day）。”

小丑瞪着眼睛：“不，甜心，没有那么坏。至少你还有我呢，哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

正因为有你我才会这样说。但这句话我没有出口，我不想亲身体会穿着拘束衣的小丑还剩下多少战斗力这种事情。

拜托，无论是警察、蝙蝠侠、超人或者是别的什么人，总要有人快点找到我。

今天是国庆日，我还能听到礼花的砰响，所以还没有过晚上十二点。晚上十点哥谭市政厅门口会有烟花表演，但比我在大都会看到的逊色多了。我真的，真的怀念那座我从小长大的城市，有鲜亮的颜色，晴朗的阳光，高效的义警还有盛大的烟花。不像哥谭，永远阴云密布，只有两种天气：下雨和即将下雨。

外面礼炮声稀稀疏疏的，而我坐在货车厢里，对面坐着小丑。如果在文学作品中，此时的礼花声一定是用来反衬我的凄凉心境的。文学教授可能会这样出题：作者为什么要描述车厢外的礼炮声？这传达了怎样的思想感情？

小丑也听到了，他微笑着——不要问我为什么是微笑，尽管他鲜红的嘴唇会无限放大他的笑容，一点点肌肉的牵动都可以被放大成一个夸张的笑。但我感觉他确实只是没什么笑意的微笑。他说：“甜心，外面在放烟花。”

闭嘴。不用你说，我有耳朵。我很想给他白眼，但我不敢。我很确定这个曾经出现在我的梦魇里的声音在今天之后还会继续折磨我的精神。我讨厌他，害怕他，我紧张。但他并没有直接对我做出什么伤害性举动，所以这种恐惧是我自己的想象强加给我的。如果那样，我的恐惧就不具备实际意义了，因为我在害怕一个自己制造出的假靶子。

但想想他的前科，我又开始这样想了。血和扭曲的脸隔着电视屏幕仿佛也能传出一股化学药剂和腐尸的味道。我当然记得他都干了什么，他是小丑，哪怕大学前我不在哥谭，我也知道他是谁，他干了什么。

该死的我要转学，如果不是哥谭大学的奖学金，我又怎么会在这个鬼地方？我想念大都会，迫切的想念。哪怕我们有外星人入侵，有邪恶机器人，但我们有阳光。这该死的哥谭，滋生细菌，病毒，罪恶的地方……唯一鲜亮的颜色只存在于疯子身上。

轰响渐起。

不，这绝对不是礼花声了，这是——

车厢晃动，大概是前轮爆胎了。谢天谢地，这是厢式货车，一个轮子并不会造成什么影响。不过我的手没有办法抓住物体来支撑自己，于是身体滑到了车厢另一侧，撞在了厢壁上。

与此同时，车厢顶被重击撞开，薄金属板毫无防御力。

一个被黑色包裹的阴影跳进来。

嘿，这至少是正常的哥谭颜色。

我——

针头打进我的颈动脉。眩晕感淹没了颈侧令人窒息的疼痛感。我的喉咙开始痉挛，呼吸变得困难。那是谁？我听到了笑声。

“不是偶然，甜心，不。这是一场私人谈话，你收到了请柬。”

白色。绿色。橘黄。血红。

小丑。

醒过来是在病床上，洁白，刺眼。

很好，床边坐着至少两个警察。

……

“她和小丑在一起待了至少三个小时，上帝啊，她还活着。”

……

“奇迹。”

……

灯被打开，刺眼而炽白的光线落下来。令我感到不太舒服。

至少我看不清桌子对面那人的脸。而他说话了。

“最后一个问题，一个私人问题，不会被记入笔录里。和小丑在一起待了三个小时，你是怎么活下来的？”

“保持安静。”我听到自己的声音，如此冷静。


End file.
